<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выбор by HinaDeK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204597">Выбор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK'>HinaDeK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Нездоровые отношения, Основано на Heavy Rain; все персы заменены оригинальными, ангст, все очень плохо, детектив, драма, испытания как в HR, мастер оригами арестован, очень сильно пост-HR, пропуск постельных сцен, психология</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Реальная ужасная сказка вернулась!" - Гласила, если не кричала, первая полоса дешевой газетенки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Убийца/агентка ФБР</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выбор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Впервые было опубликовано на фикбуке 29 ноября 2014, оттуда ухожу, перенесла работу сюда.</p>
<p>На самом деле, это не ориджинал, а... запихивание оригинальных персонажей и хедканона в игру Heavy Rain (2011, Quantic Dream). В связи с этим, в данном рассказе многое изменено (и вообще, что я творю с этой отличной игрой?)<br/>1. Агентов фбр двое - парень и девушка.<br/>2. Парень является аналогом Нормана Джейдена, излечился от "пристрастия" к трипто и УРС за пять лет до действий в рассказе, о чем в нем не упоминается, поскольку данную ветку событий просто некуда было впихнуть (ну и автор про нее забыл).<br/>2. Девушка - "замена" Лорен (в хедканоне Лорен покончила жизнь самоубийством, а напарники, придя к родителям одной из жертв, узнают, что улики были отданы одному частному детективу. Девушка прикидывается Лорен и, узнав про нелюбовь частного детектива к копам и фараонам, работает с ним, не раскрывая своей реальной личности)<br/>3. Мастера Оригами посадили.<br/>Остальное, вроде как, открывается и обосновывается в самом рассказе.<br/>(ещё тут звенящая мизогиния от ГГ в сторону одной девушки)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Газета, лежавшая на её рабочем столе, поначалу привлекла внимание только потому, что вообще там находилась.<br/>- Прочти, - едва слышно сказал напарник, даже не поворачиваясь. Это удивило девушку. Она села за стол и взглянула на первую страницу.<br/>"Реальная ужасная сказка вернулась!" - Гласила, если не кричала, первая полоса дешевой газетенки. Фотография человека, который лет пять назад оставлял детей в воде на произвол судьбы, явно была извлечена из старых архивов, да притом незаконным путем. "Фотография фотографии..." - со смешком подумала девушка, не сразу признавая человека на ней. А когда признала...<br/>- Черт возьми... - только и выдохнула она. Напарник промолчал. Он не любил вспоминать об этом довольно неприятном деле. Девушка, проклинавшая имя "Лорен", и вовсе пыталась выбросить его из своей головы, вычеркнуть из досье, сжечь архивы, убить этого... все же справедливого человека. Черноволосая поинтересовалась парочкой других статей, а потом отправила газету в коробку с макулатурой. Работа превыше забытых чувств.       </p>
<p><em>...Синеволосый внимательно разглядывал её почти обнаженное тело, пока она пыталась найти что-нибудь о Себастьяне Мелтоне, набирая поисковые запросы в телефоне.</em><br/><em>- Ты не Лорен, - выдал он абсолютно серьезно.</em><br/><em>- А кто же тогда? - спросила она с улыбкой. - Не думаешь же...</em><br/><em>- Думаю. Ты не Лорен.</em><br/><em>Улыбка девушки исчезла.</em><br/><em>- Да, я не Лорен. Но давай ты сделаешь вид, что этого разговора не было и что ты вовсе об этом не думаешь, ладно, милый? - попыталась сладко прощебетать она. Получилось так слащаво и искусственно, что мужчина, которому явно не понравился её голос и этот разговор вообще, встал и ушел в душ. Как не вовремя. Потому что она только узнала, что Себастьян Мелтон умер двадцать лет назад...     </em>  </p>
<p>Выйдя из ванной, девушка слабо улыбнулась напарнику: - До завтра.<br/>- Почему ты никогда не остаешься на ночь?<br/>- Мало ли какие...<br/>- Слухи идут уже года три.<br/>- Ночь - мое личное время суток, Лукас. Я ни с кем не хочу его делить.<br/>Лукас нахмурился, но ничего не ответил на это. Он подошел к девушке и легко коснулся губами её щеки.<br/>- Спокойной ночи, Хина.<br/>Она с улыбкой выскочила за дверь и, как только та захлопнулась, сняла эту картонную гримасу со своего лица. Она не любила напарника. И особенно ненавидела называть его по имени, пусть обращение и являлось каким-то уколом и инструментом манипулирования в каждом споре. Она не любила напарника.       </p>
<p>Время от времени девушку мучила бессонница. Сегодня был как раз такой день. После того, как она погостила у Лукаса, она отправилась бродить по городу. Хина не помнила, как давно она обрела эту привычку, но благодаря ей она хорошо знала город и могла понять, в каком тихом месте спрятался преступник. Проблема была с переносом ночного вида города на дневной, но это были сущие мелочи.<br/>Проходя мимо ещё не закрывшейся лавки с газетами, девушка увидела ещё несколько заголовков про побег Мастера Оригами. И только сейчас её охватила удушающая паника. Потому что он вполне мог быть здесь. Последние встречи не были теплыми. В самую последнюю она дала великолепные показания против него, не скрыв даже убийство старика-антикварщика, и не сказала ему ни слова. Старалась не смотреть в его сторону.<br/>Городские улицы словно темнели, редели в количестве людей и сужались, загоняли в угол, душили. Ей хотелось бежать, но куда и откуда, она не знала. Можно было привязаться к какому-нибудь патрулю и успокоиться, но вряд ли получилось бы. Идти домой ей не хотелось, да и убийца мог знать её адрес. Он наверняка запомнил её имя.       </p>
<p><em>...На закрытом суде были только нужные люди: обвиняемый и свидетели обвинения. Из свидетелей защиты имелся только Алан Блейк, но вменяемых доказательств невиновности он предоставить не смог. Родители, которым помог убийца, смотрели во все глаза на него, отмечали его помощь: спасение самоубийцы, забота о ребенке, обезоруживание словами юного вора. Мужчина пожимал плечами, мол, это нормально. Обвиняемый ничего не комментировал, ни на что не отвечал. Без интереса смотрел на процесс и родителей, которые не могли понять его поступков. Особенно этот мягкий папаша-продавец. Он отдал убийце улику, и теперь её не существовало. Мягкий афроамериканец доверился не тому человеку, это было очевидно. Но он не винил преступника. Ни в одном предложении не проскользнуло ненависти. Мастер Оригами умел быть милосердным. </em><br/><em>- Приглашается свидетель обвинения Хинари Кёя. </em><br/><em>Девушка поднялась со скамьи, чувствуя на себе взгляд Мастера Оригами. Стандартные вопросы высыпались на нее ворохом звуков. Отвечала она уверенно, не спешила, но и не медлила. Тщательно обдумывала ответ, чтобы опустить ненужные подробности. Про одно только сокрытое убийство пришлось болтать минут двадцать, не меньше. </em><br/><em>- Были ли у Вас с обвиняемым любовные отношения? </em><br/><em>- Конечно же нет, Ваша Честь, - она улыбнулась так, словно мужчина, почти сидевший за решеткой, был импотентом и/или не умел целоваться. "Лучше бы так и было", - с досадой подумалось Хинарии. </em><br/><em>Формальность окончилась, и убийцу повели прочь из здания суда. Тьма репортеров стояла перед строением. Снимки после этого дня расходились ещё два-три месяца. Видеозаписи почти сразу померкли в новостях. Хинария безусловно была рада, что ей и напарнику предоставили возможность выйти через черный ход...   </em>    </p>
<p>После некоторым блужданий она встретила Трика де Риана. Брат девушки нес пакеты из продуктового магазина. Хинария заметила, что один из пакетов был набит сладостями. Лен любил их.<br/>- Привет, - она улыбнулась блондину. Мужчина повернулся и очень добро ей улыбнулся. Хинарии стало тепло от этой улыбки.<br/>- Что, патрулируешь?<br/>- Нет, просто гуляю.<br/>- Зайдешь? Лен будет рад, да и с Айлиш ты давно не виделась.<br/>Девушка кивнула. Дома у брата будет спокойнее.       </p>
<p>Лен косился на кобуру и даже спросил отца, можно ли ему стать агентом ФБР. Айлиш едва не подавилась чаем. Трик потрепал сына по волосам: - А чем тебе не нравится работа архитектором?<br/>- В-всем нравится!<br/>После этого Айл показала Хинари рисунки Лена. Мальчишка улыбался, глядя на восхищение девушки. Потом он повел тетю к игровой приставке. Она вполне прилично сыграла шесть гонок. В итоге вышла ничья. Мальчишка потер глаза и зевнул.<br/>- Лен, пора спать, - ласково сказала Айлиш.<br/>- Да, сейчас! Спасибо за игру, Хин!<br/>- Всегда пожалуйста, малыш. Спокойной ночи.<br/>Лен явно обиделся на «малыша», но обнял девушку, после чего ушел в свою комнату. Хинария встала с дивана.<br/>- Что ж, пожалуй, я пойду. Завтра рано на работу.       </p>
<p>На улицах города было тихо и спокойно. Хинария хотела ещё побродить, если бы не начавшийся дождь. Благо до дома было не так далеко.<br/>Квартира встретила незапертой дверью. Все страхи, исчезнувшие после встречи Трика, вернулись, но вместе с ними появилось желание увидеть Мастера Оригами. Вынув пистолет из кобуры, она осторожно подошла к двери и заглянула в щель. Было темно, но она смогла различить открытую дверь на пожарную лестницу и человека в кресле. Тот встал и начал ходить по комнате кругами, после чего подошел к двери, выходящей на пожарную лестницу и закрыл её. Хинария быстро вошла в квартиру, направила луч включенного фонарика и пистолет на детоубийцу.<br/>- Руки вверх!<br/>Мужчина от неожиданности вздрогнул и поднял руку с пистолетом вверх. На пистолете был глушитель. Он подготовился...<br/>- Оружие на пол.<br/>- Не спеши меня раздевать, Лорен.<br/>- Оружие на пол, - твердо повторила девушка. Синеволосый усмехнулся и резко кинул пистолет ей в ноги. Хина направила луч фонаря вниз, и в этот момент мужчина бросился на неё. Прежде чем она среагировала, он забрал из рук Лорен пистолет и прижал её к стене, направив дуло в лоб. Девушка замерла, не смея пошевелиться. Детоубийца усмехнулся: - Что, самообороне в борделях не учат? - повеяло перегаром, и девушка пнула мужчину в живот, отнимая пистолет. Но он, похоже, совсем не боялся оружия в её руках. Большую реакцию вызвал удар.<br/>- Ох, неплохой пинок. Что, тот клиент был не первым?<br/>Хинария не особо поняла, что за чушь он несет, а даже если и понимала, то предпочла не реагировать. Убийца стоял на коленях, смеясь. Фонарик, единственный источник света в квартире на данный момент, лежал недалеко от него. Ослепить девушку ему ничего не стоило. Тепло на губах и то, что было дальше, нельзя было назвать изнасилованием.       </p>
<p>Все произошедшее ночью могло бы казаться сном, если бы не плечи в укусах, одежда на полу и чашка кофе на тумбочке. Девушка села на кровати. Уоллеса в спальне не было, как и его одежды.<br/>- Ушел... - облегченно вздохнула она.<br/>- Пришел, - усмехнулся мужчина, опираясь на косяк двери. Хинария натянула одеяло по плечи и взяла кружку кофе.<br/>- А ты поздняя пташка, я смотрю.<br/>- В смысле?<br/>- Уже обед.<br/>Черноволосая сначала удивленно смотрела на Мартина, пытаясь понять смысл его слов, а потом перевела взгляд на будильник. 13:48.<br/>- Ты не приставляешь пистолет ко лбу, когда спишь, поэтому я не стал тебя будить.<br/>- Стоп. Я реально спала?.. Вот черт... - девушка мотнула головой и глотнула кофе. Бодрости напиток не прибавил, но теперь девушка поняла, что ночью она действительно спала и что, о боги, выспалась. Поставив напиток на тумбочку, девушка встала с кровати, обернув вокруг себя одеяло.<br/>- А что удивительного в том, что ты спала? - спросил детоубийца, внимательно наблюдавший за ней.<br/>- Для тебя этой фразы даже не было.<br/>- Ох, какие мы скрытные...<br/>- Убирайся,- твердо сказала девушка, открывая шкаф.<br/>- А если я не уйду?<br/>- Пристрелю.<br/>- Хоть бы спасибо за кофе сказала...<br/>- Спасибо за кофе, убирайся. Сойдет? - она повернулась к мужчине, глядя на него довольно холодно.<br/>- Завтрак на кухне, - он нехотя вышел из комнаты.<br/>- Спасибо, хозяюшка! - крикнула она ему вслед. Хлопнула входная дверь.       </p>
<p>Лукас ждал объяснений. Хинария упорно пыталась заставить свою голову думать. И это, о боги, получилось.<br/>- Я проспала.<br/>- Я понял.<br/>- Уснула в ванной, проснулась посреди ночи... Ещё умудрилась... Кхм-кхм... простыть.<br/>- И шарфа ты не нашла.<br/>- У меня их нет.<br/>Сайлент поднялся из-за стола. Хинария вздохнула и придвинула к себе ноутбук с информацией по новому делу. Напарник вернулся через некоторое время с кружкой чая и новым, ещё запечатанным шарфом. Хинария впервые за долгое время улыбнулась ему искренне.       </p>
<p>Под конец рабочего дня босс позвал напарников в свой кабинет. Хинария слушала вполуха, но общий смысл уловила. И он ей не нравился. "Теперь Ваша работа - поимка Мастера Оригами". Девушка была в тупике. Убийца мог спокойно отсиживаться у неё дома и одно её слово... Если бы не чертов страх. Нужно железное алиби и куча оправданий. Нужно немного терпения и работа над маской спокойствия. Но одно слово сбежавшего и все порушится. Это было похоже на безумие...<br/>- Безумие... - едва слышно прошептала она.<br/>- Безумие? - переспросил начальник отдела.<br/>- Я про его побег, - быстро нашлась девушка. - Куда ему здесь возвращаться?<br/>- Вот и проверите всю его прошлую жизнь. Посещение тюрьмы и квартиры, где его взяли, приветствуется.<br/>Лукас вздохнул. Похоже, приказов и до этого было много.       </p>
<p>Гулять после работы совершенно не хотелось, к тому же Лукас считал девушку простуженной, так что она сразу направилась домой. Но стоило ей открыть дверь квартиры и увидеть Мастера Оригами, она передумала проводить ночь дома. Захлопнутая дверь и звонок брата стали её союзниками в борьбе с давящими улицами и словно вездесущим взглядом синих глаз.       </p>
<p>Лен поехал к маме. Айлиш была на работе: журналистику она не оставила. Трик дал сестре банку пива.<br/>- В честь чего? - удивленно спросила Хинария.<br/>- Просто так. Я давно не оставался один дома, - де Риан рассмеялся и открыл свою банку. Девушка последовала его примеру и сделала глоток.<br/>- Не нравится быть рядом с любимым человеком?<br/>- Под одной крышей жить утомляет. У тебя-то как на личном фронте?<br/>- Кхм... - девушка чуть не подавилась от внезапности вопроса. - Вроде нормально.<br/>- По тебе видно, что не очень.<br/>- Ну, если учесть, что встречаюсь я с одним, а люблю другого... - девушка поморщилась. "Зря вообще начала тему".<br/>- Так-так-так. Это уже интересно, - Трик улыбнулся. - И кто же избранник моей младшей сестры?<br/>- Ты меня убьешь.<br/>- Да ладно тебе говори, - рассмеялся блондин. Девушка вдохнула побольше воздуха в грудь с мыслью, что стоит хотя бы один раз быть честной в этом отношении. "Пять лет лжи. Наверное, хватит".<br/>Де Риан внимательно смотрел на девушку все ещё с улыбкой. Хина на мгновение оживила в памяти время, когда он ненавидел её и звал бастардкой из-за того, что она являлась внебрачной дочерью от другой женщины, что повлияло на его личное семейное счастье. "Снова начнется...".<br/>Выдох. Девушка призналась в том, чему сама боялась поверить. "Но ты всегда знала, что это так". Сказанное на выдохе "Мастер Оригами" повергло брата в шок. Банка пива с хрустом сжалась в его руке, и он поставил её на стол, не отрывая взгляда от сестры. Хина сделала ещё глоток пива, морально готовясь к любой реакции брата. И на всякий случай убрала банку на тумбочку.<br/>Первой разрыв между братом и сестрой начала пощечина. Хина вскрикнула от боли и тут же приложила ладонь к щеке. Ту жгло болью.<br/>Вторым последовал вопрос.<br/>- Ты с ним виделась, верно? - повысил голос брат. Хинария, сглотнув, кивнула.<br/>- Он вряд ли к тебе наведается, - тихо ответила девушка.<br/>- Я его не боюсь.<br/>Последним стал упрек.<br/>- Пока все искали Лена, ты спала с ним... Убирайся.<br/>Заглянувшая на кухню Айлиш удивленно смотрела на эту сцену и явно пока не понимала всего происходящего. Хинария ушла раньше её вопросов.       </p>
<p>Когда Лукас вернулся домой, свет в его квартире уже горел. "Только не это..." - моляще подумал Сайлент, но из кухни уже пришло "это" - его старший брат Маркус.<br/>- Привет, братишка. Почему у тебя пустой холодильник? Я уж думал, что смогу блеснуть своими кулинарными...<br/>- Нулевыми знаниями, Маркус. Нулевыми.<br/>Старший брат хмыкнул, явно хотел что-то проворчать, но потом вполне добро улыбнулся:<br/>- Ты не в настроении? Что-то случилось?<br/>- Да так... Неприятное дело повесили.<br/>- А, я слышал. Тот маньяк сбежал, да?<br/>Лукас кивнул. Он не хотел говорить об этом, поскольку устал после сегодняшнего долгого "инструктажа" от босса. "Ещё и Хинария дел добавила... О чем она думала?" - вздохнул Сайлент-младший.<br/>- Лукас, а ты до сих пор один? - внезапный вопрос брата заставил парня вздрогнуть.<br/>- С чего это ты интересуешься моей личной жизнью?<br/>- В моей квартире меня раздражает её холостяцкий вид. У тебя, похоже, тоже берлога. Подружка-то есть?<br/>- Имеется, - коротко ответил Лукас, предчувствуя дальнейшие расспросы.<br/>- И как у вас дела? - Маркус был явно заинтересован.<br/>- Нормально.<br/>Этот ответ старшего брата не устроил.<br/>- Я психолог со стажем, вижу, что твое "нормально" не очень-то и нормально. Рассказывай.<br/>Лукас прикинул, что хочет рассказать брату, но никак не ожидал от себя, что будет предельно честным.<br/>- Наши отношения начались спустя полгода после поимки этого Мастера Оригами. Она согласилась довольно легко. Поначалу была какая-то романтика, ходили по вечерам гулять, в кафе или в кино... На работе вели себя только как коллеги, обоих это устраивало. Года два назад... Нет, не так. Вскоре наши отношения перешли просто в секс. Она приходит ко мне, мы спим, она идет в ванную и уходит. Понимаешь... я словно не знаю её. Она закрывается. В её квартире я не был с университета, мы даже особо не разговариваем... По имени она зовет меня иногда, в каких-то мелких спорах, которые буквально через минуту заканчиваются. Недавно спросил её, почему она не остается на ночь. Сначала она отговорилась слухами, потом ответила, что ночь её личное время. И это приторное "Лукас"... Сегодня она проспала, сказала, что уснула в ванной и простыла. В кабинете у начальника вообще в своих мыслях летала и умудрилась свалить на нас больше работы. Мне кажется, что я для неё способ забыться, - мысль, которую Лукас так давно отгонял, наконец-то вылетела с губ и стала истиной, фактом. Хинария не любит его.<br/>- И я так понимаю, что предмет забытья - Мастер Оригами, да? - невесело рассмеялся Маркус.<br/>Вечер провели за каким-то местным матчем футбола с пивом и завалявшимися в шкафчике чипсами.</p>
<p>- Ты сейчас куда-то уходишь? – спросил Лукас, когда наступило время обеда.<br/>- Да, мне надо заскочить домой, кое-какие дела… Встретимся здесь после обеда и поедем в тюрьму, хорошо? Просто очень срочное дело, - отговорилась она.<br/>- Что-то случилось?<br/>- У соседей сверху трубу прорвало, они меня затопили, поэтому поеду в мотель на неделю.<br/>- Ремонт уже идет? – спросил напарник, явно поверивший в ложь.<br/>- Почти. Бригада приедет скоро, я их проинструктирую и заберу вещи, - быстро нашлась Хинария.<br/>- Прости, если бы… Если бы ко мне не приехал брат, я бы… позвал тебя к себе.<br/>- Ммм, вовсе не обязательно, Лукас, но спасибо. В следующий раз, если, конечно, у тебя не будет дома брата, я с удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим предложением, - улыбнулась девушка. – До встречи.<br/>Лукас с улыбкой кивнул, и девушка покинула кабинет.</p>
<p>Дома Мастера Оригами не оказалось. Хинария достала из кладовки старую сумку и быстро скидала туда нужные вещи. «Нужна посуда, на всякий случай, и еды взять…» - Хинария заглянула в холодильник, внутри которого обнаружилось несколько тарелок, накрытых другими с надписями “съесть до послезавтра“.<br/>«Значит, до завтра…» - подумалось девушке. – «Стоп. Я не готовила».<br/>Хинария достала всё приготовленное из холодильника и осмотрела. Салат, кусок говядины с макаронами и омлет. Похоже, что Мартин готовил и завтрак, и обед, и ужин. Хинария, выбросившая еду в мусорку («С мусором Уоллес пусть сам разбирается»), его заботы не оценила.</p>
<p>Девушка вернулась в мотель, номер которого купила уже ночью, и оставила там вещи, после чего поспешила в офис. По дороге в тюрьму обсуждали досье на сокамерников Уоллеса и его друзей. Всего мужчин было четверо.<br/>Тал Джонсон. 28 лет. Сидит за поджог. Сокамерник.<br/>Томас Тич. 27 лет. Убийство двенадцати человек, контрабанда, шантаж, взяточничество. Сокамерник.<br/>Айзоно Хьюго. 22 года. Жестокое убийство трех человек, которое пытались оправдать как самозащиту и состояние аффекта. Приятель.<br/>Эдвард Коул по кличке «Тролль». 31 год. Шантаж, взяточничество, шпионаж. Приятель.<br/>Охотнее, по мнению напарников, мог заговорить Тич, ибо он не питал любви к детоубийце. Остальные, если верить словам встретивших их дозорных, приятельски общались, несмотря на ужасные преступления.<br/>- Хм, девочка, ты специально для меня? – усмехнулся рыжеволосый, который уже сидел в комнате для встреч.<br/>- Только для того, чтобы вы поглазели, возбудились и направились трахнуть какого-нибудь мальчика, если он, конечно, согласится, а потом терзали себя мыслями о прошлом и зачем же вы все это совершили, - ответила Хина, раскрывая папку с делом. Лукас сейчас допрашивал другого парня. Рыжеволосый улыбнулся. Похоже, что ответ девушки ему понравился.<br/>- Итак, вы…<br/>- Для тебя Том, детка.<br/>- Для начала, без фамильярности.<br/>- Для вас, леди, я Томас Тич, - немного уныло ответил парень,<br/>- Вот, уже лучше. Может быть, вас выпустят по амнистии, если вы и дальше будете продолжать в том же духе.<br/>- Жду не дождусь, чтобы опять пересечь границу с незаконным товаром. А вы из какого города будете?<br/>- Вас это не касается, мистер Тич.<br/>- Ну не настолько же официально!<br/>- Достаточно наигрались? – спросила девушка, закрывая папку и резко поднимая взгляд на преступника. – Мы можем преступить к делу и не тратить времени друг друга?<br/>- Жаль, конечно, но ладно. Чего надо? – спросил парень с нахальной натянутой улыбкой.<br/>- Итак, вашим сокамерником до недавнего времени был Мартин Уоллес, преступник, известный также как…<br/>- Так. Понял. Что требуется?<br/>Хинария удовлетворенно кивнула: Тич теперь хотел бы поскорее избавиться от ненужных вопросов.<br/>- Отличие его поведения перед побегом от обычного поведения, ну и все в таком духе.<br/>- Хм… Стал больше шушукаться с Джоном… В смысле, с Джонсоном, мне его привычнее звать Джоном, и своей парой закадычных друзей. Кажется, кто-то из них дал ему контакт с другой стороны забора, чтобы этот оригамщик мог кого-то выследить, бабенку свою, что ли.<br/>Судя потому, что выражение лица Тича осталось прежним, Хинария также не сменилась в лице из-за очень плохой новости.</p>
<p>Лукас пошел допрашивать Тича, Хинария осталась наедине со следующим преступником: Айзоно. Парнишка, язык не поворачивался назвать его иначе, с зелеными волосами сидел спокойно, мотая головой словно бы в такт какой-то музыки, слышимой лишь ему.<br/>«Ну да, плеер же запрещен», - подумала про себя Хинария.<br/>- У вас есть что спросить? – обратился к ней парнишка. – Скоро обед, мой любимый салат с сухариками.<br/>Улыбнувшись, девушка начала говорить: - Переменилось ли…<br/>- Переменилось. Планировал четыре месяца, вышел с кем-то на контакт снаружи.<br/>- Через кого?<br/>- Тролль, - спокойно ответил парнишка, словно сдавать своих ему не было стыдно, страшно или что-нибудь ещё, чем может страдать юный организм. Девушка не вдавалась в подробности, прося увести зеленоволосого.</p>
<p>Троллем оказался длинноволосый парень, чей цвет волос был фиолетовым. «Ох, собралась компашка разноцветных». Он рисовал в блокноте.<br/>- Хм, не был бы я геем, с удовольствием бы переспал с тобой.<br/>- Не представляете, это второе предложение за день.<br/>- Первым был Тич, да? – вздохнул Тролль. Хинария кивнула.<br/>- Итак… - выдохнула она. – Айзоно сказал, что вы дали Уоллесу контакт снаружи. Для чего? И… странно, что мне стало известно об этом так легко.<br/>Тролль рассмеялся.<br/>- Умница-разумница, ты мое досье читала? – выждав небольшую паузу, фиолетоволосый продолжил. – Думаешь, если я сел в тюрьму, то я потерял все контакты и свое влияние? Я управляю всей своей системой отсюда. И ничего мне за это не будет. Худшее, что они могли сделать, чтобы остановить меня, они уже сделали, но это ничего не изменило. Может быть, если отменят мораторий на смертную казнь, я и попаду под раздачу, но им этого не позволит толерантная…<br/>- Все, стоп. Вы не ответили на вопрос, Коул.<br/>- Мартин сказал, что хочет найти девушку, с которой встречался задолго до этих похищений, и скрыться у неё. Мне известно только имя.<br/>Хинария мысленно понадеялась, что это правда, потому что тогда за ней не следят…<br/>- Вы поделитесь им?<br/>Наступило молчание. Эдвард взглянул на её бейджик.<br/>- Нет, - усмехнулся он, поднимая взгляд на девушку. Казалось, что он имел в виду «не здесь». Казалось, он осторожно вырвал лист из маленького блокнота.<br/>- Что ж, простите, что потратила ваше время.<br/>Хинария встала из-за стола. Вывести Тролля из комнаты поспешили двое охранников. Девушка вышла за ними в коридор. В коридоре Коул остановился у питьевого крана, который обхватил одной рукой и выпил немного.<br/>- Прошу прощения, после всех этих разговоров горло пересохло. Ну что, мальчики, ведите меня обратно, - рассмеялся он, и «мальчики» с кислыми рожами повели его прочь от Хинарии. Из соседней комнаты допроса вышел Лукас. Мимо провели красноволосого парня, который явно нахально оглядел девушку. «Удачный день», - кисло подумала она, а потом подошла к питьевому крану. Обхватив его также ладонью, она почувствовала тепло бумаги, которую забрала с собой и осторожно сунула в карман. Никто ничего не заметил. Обернувшийся Тролль громко рассмеялся на другом конце коридора.<br/>- Псих, - нахмурился Лукас.<br/>- Пойдем отсюда. На сегодня хватит.<br/>На обратном пути остановились на заправке перекусить. Пока Лукас стоял у кассы, Хинария достала листок.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Лорен»<br/>Хинари Кёя</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Чертыхнувшись, Хинария убрала бумажку в карман и осмотрелась. Никого, кто попадался ей на глаза за последние два дня, она не увидела. Это могло означать три варианта: преследующий её больше не следит за ней, он не следит только в данный момент или… умеет скрываться от чужих глаз. Хинария через силу доела салат и за один раз выпила чай, ком в горле мешал не то что есть… дышать.<br/>- Что-то не так? – спросил Лукас.<br/>- Нет. Все в порядке, - улыбнулась Хинария.<br/>«Нихрена, мать его, не в порядке», - подумала она, переводя глаза в окно от пристального взгляда напарника.</p>
<p>Выяснилось, что никто не знает, как именно сбежал детоубийца. Камеры показывали одни и те же изображения без перебоев, охранники не слышали ничего подозрительного…<br/>«У него даже побег идеален. Может, планировал иногда?» - Хина откинулась на спинку стула, глядя в потолок. Лукас отошел ненадолго, и теперь у неё было время подумать: чем все это может кончиться?<br/>У неё в голове появилось несколько бредовых вариантов, но она даже не думала разворачивать эти глупые теории. «Сбежать с Мастером Оригами… Нет, спасибо. С ним невозможно жить», - она хмыкнула и начала складывать из листка со своим именем одну из схем, которую запомнила в перерыве от просмотров подписок на журналы оригами.</p>
<p>
  <em>…Она складывала из тетрадного листа какую-то схему, ещё не зная, что это будет. На пожелтевшем листке были перечеркнуты разные цифры, некоторые адреса, небольшие каракули. Синеволосый смотрел на неё с интересом.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ты не задумывался… что значат эти фигурки? – спросила она, переводя взгляд на него.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Я… пытался понять, но ничего не пришло на ум. Может быть, смысл в каких-нибудь написаниях названий фигурок на иностранном языке, двойное толкование…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ты знаешь японцев или китайцев, которые живут здесь уже два года? – насмешливо ответила она. Мартин пожал плечами: - Ты спросила, я ответил.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Извини. Просто это… слишком глупо и глубоко. Я уверена, ответ на поверхности.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Получился кот. Девушка осмотрела его. Схема улицы, зарисованная на листке, скрылась в изгибах. Девушка развернула фигурку и вновь посмотрела на схему улицы.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Мартин.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Да?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ящерица все ещё у тебя?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Да. Зачем?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Её нужно открыть.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Что?! – выдохнул он удивленно и даже возмущенно. Девушка повернулась к нему.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Это… это улика, Лорен.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Да, улика. Но это также и послание. Нужно развернуть ящерицу.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Ни в коем случае, - жестко ответил Мартин. Девушка вздохнула. Нить к ответу оборвалась…</em>
</p>
<p>«Какой же я была дурой… Как можно было не заметить всех предпосылок к его причастности? Убитый Манфред та ещё история, черт возьми».<br/>Вернулся Лукас, но пришел он не один. С ним пришел Алан Блейк, бывший коллега детоубийцы.<br/>- Здравствуйте, Алан, - Хинария указала ему на стул, и он, кивнув ей с кислой улыбкой, присел. Лукас встал у стены и начался небольшой допрос.<br/>- Вы переписывались с Уоллесом, когда он был в тюрьме?<br/>- Он писал мне пару листов, я отвечал, - кивнул Алан мрачно. – И ещё… сегодня, в обед, я, как и всегда, пошел в закусочную, но по пути… я встретил его. Он ждал меня.<br/>Хинария напряглась, как и Лукас.<br/>- Он держал меня под дулом пистолета, поэтому схватить его я не мог. Мартин спросил о своем деле, ищут ли его. Я ответил, что ищут и что этим занимаетесь вы. Потом он спросил, как у меня дела и ушел. Я пытался его найти, но он исчез… Также… я заметил, что он окрасился. Теперь брюнет.<br/>- Спасибо, Алан, - сказал Лукас. – Нам стало известно, что он собирался укрыться у какой-то девушки, с которой встречался до того, как начал убивать. Вы не знаете, кто это может быть?<br/>Алан нахмурился, напрягая память: - Припоминаю. Рыжая, адвокат… Кажется, звали Ровеной. Да, точно, Ровеной. К сожалению, контактов у меня с ней нет… Они расстались где-то за полгода до ухода Мартина из полиции. Девчонка была жуткой карьеристкой, сорвала Мартину пару дел, и они расстались.<br/>- Благодарим за содействие следствию, Алан. Вы свободны, - ответила Хинария с максимальной вежливостью. Алан вновь кисло улыбнулся ей («До сих пор меня не переваривает») и вышел. Девушка перевела взгляд на напарника, он тоже был хмур.<br/>- Ты чего? – удивилась она.<br/>- Я знаю эту карьеристку.</p>
<p>В квартире адвоката было уютно. Она явно была в состоянии оплачивать счета за такую шикарную квартиру, не то что Хинария, которая иногда экономила на покупке новых джинс и постоянно штопала капроновые колготки на носках.<br/>Ровена Лайер, так звали знакомую карьеристку Лукаса, встретила их в легкой кофте, оголяющей плечи, и обтягивающих джинсах.<br/>«Если бы Лукас ей не позвонил, она бы выползла в пижаме со смазанным макияжем?» - подумала про себя с усмешкой Хина.<br/>- Я говорил, что я по делу, - мрачно ответил Лукас на извиняющееся «ой, ты не один».<br/>«Что за знакомая такая, которая одевается как шлюха да сладостно щебечет?» - Хинария разглядывала потолок, Лукас сидел с ней рядом, а Ровена готовила чай для себя и Лукаса: Хинария отказалась.<br/>- Ну и зря, - пожал плечами Лукас. – У Роу вкусный чай.<br/>Хинария посмотрела на него как на ума лишенного и тихо переспросила: - Роу?<br/>- Эм… То есть… у Ровены… - замялся Лукас.<br/>- Твой чай, Лу, - с радостной улыбкой прощебетала начинавшая раздражать рыжая. Лукас улыбнулся ей, словно забыв про небольшую перепалку.<br/>- Итак, перейдем к делу, - твердо начала Хинария, дождавшись, пока «Роу» не поднесла кружку к губам. Разочарованная рыжая поставила чай на стол.<br/>- Мисс Лайер, были ли у вас отношения с Мартином Уоллесом, также известным как Мастер Оригами?<br/>- К сожалению, да, - рыжая надула свои блестящие губы, явно недовольная тем, что такой вопрос был задан при Лукасе. Лукас внимательно смотрел на неё, хлебая красно-розовую жидкость. «Гадкий каркаде», - сделала вывод Хинария и продолжила опрос.<br/>- Нам известно, что из тюрьмы он вышел на контакт с информатором, у которого пытался узнать о вас. Вероятно, он хотел спрятаться у вас. Вы не встречались с ним? Он не звонил?<br/>- Нет, Мартин никак со мной не связывался. Когда он был в тюрьме мы не переписывались… - тут она слегка нахмурилась, но быстро распрямила брови, поднимая взгляд на Хинарию: - Понимаете, мы расстались при… неприятных обстоятельствах. И думаю, что за то время, пока мы были не вместе, он сильно изменился, взять хотя бы эти… неприятные преступления… Но… Если хотите, я могу помочь следствию. Если он ко мне заявится, я постараюсь сделать вид, что вы у меня не были, а потом сдам его вам.<br/>«Знаю я как ты будешь содействовать следствию. Сначала ляжешь под него, а потом станешь его адвокатом, чтобы заработать славу, пусть и черную, шлюха». Хинария осознала, что ревнует Лукаса и Мартина к Ровене. Это ничем хорошим кончиться не могло.<br/>- Конечно, - ответила Хина. – Сразу же свяжитесь с Лукасом, мы все устроим, - кивнула Хинария. – До свидания, - девушка направилась на выход.<br/>- Хина, я ненадолго задержусь, - сказал Лукас, ставя пустую кружку на стол. Хинария пожала плечами и вышла из квартиры, спустившись на один лестничный пролет. Лукас задержался у открытой двери. Хинария ясно видела, как к нему потянулись женские руки и как жидкие от блеска губы коснулись его губ. Лукас оттолкнул Ровену, но поздно. Хинария увидела и спустилась вниз по лестнице, услышав лишь «Она что, твоя девушка?»</p>
<p>Девушка выскочила из подъезда так быстро, что спугнула какого-то парнишку, сидевшего на скамейке. Не вглядываясь в паренька, она побрела прочь от дома Ровены. Вскоре снова хлопнула дверь подъезда: это выскочил Лукас, пару раз позвавший её. Хинария не хотела с ним видеться. Скоро машина выехала из двора и проехала мимо неё. Лукас, похоже, её не заметил.<br/>«Ну и славно».<br/>Долгие метания привели её к парку, где она села на скамейку и откинулась на её спинку, вглядываясь в ночное небо. По небу плыли облака и были видны некоторые звезды, названия которых Хинария не знала: никогда не увлекалась астрономией.<br/>- Давай расстанемся, - тихо шепнула она, вспоминая похожий вечер в колледже, когда её парень, решивший показать ей звезды, произнес эту бессмысленную фразу.<br/>- Я ещё тебе на глаза не показался, а ты уже такое предлагаешь? – усмехнулся знакомый голос. Хинария закрыла глаза. Она не хотела видеть Мартина. Он сел рядом, обнимая её за плечи. Хинария не сопротивлялась. Она обдумывала ситуацию с Лукасом. Получалось, что расставание – лучший вариант. У Лукаса есть его Роу, которая готовит ему вкусный чай и наверняка не только чай. У неё есть М… Нет. У неё никого нет. Оставаться с Мастером Оригами равно суициду. Впрочем, ссора с братом и так уменьшает и без того малое количество её социальных контактов. А во всем виновата эта сволочь, которая искала любовь отца к сыну…<br/>- Эй, ты чего? – мягко спросил Мартин. Хина открыла заплаканные глаза. Картинка расплывалась, потому она на ощупь нашла плечо Мартина и уткнулась в него, пытаясь заглушить бессмысленные рыдания.<br/>Когда слезы иссякли, девушка отстранилась от Мартина. Он смотрел на неё удивленно, но с пониманием.<br/>- Мне жаль тебя, - сказала она. – Ты… ты всего лишь искал любовь в этом мире, но в поисках причинил людям бессмысленную боль, страдания. Никто не любит тебя за твои поступки, но… ты заслуживаешь лучшего отношения. Прости, что я… что я не могу дать тебе его. Мне… мне просто страшно. Ты все испортишь, непременно. Поэтому я не хочу быть с тобой, помогать тебе.<br/>- Только ты и можешь все исправить, Хина.<br/>Она застыла, глядя ему в глаза.<br/>- Я тоже все порчу, Март, - она улыбнулась сквозь вновь накатывающую волну слез. Он кивнул.<br/>- Понимаю, но… я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной. Уедем отсюда. Туда, где никто не найдет. Никто. Мы сможем…<br/>Она не стала слушать, лишь поднялась со скамейки и побежала прочь.</p>
<p>В номере мотеля было слишком холодно, чтобы раздеваться и ложиться спать. Хинария легла на кровать в верхней одежде, закутываясь в покрывале. Немного согревшись, она успокоилась, чтобы наконец-то начать рассуждать.<br/>Вариант первый: она бежит вместе с Мастером Оригами. В таком случае бессмысленно даже звонить Лукасу и завтра приходить на работу, потому что единственное, что нужно – найти Уоллеса. Но в этом проблема. Он всегда находил её сам.<br/>Вариант второй: остаться с Лукасом, красиво устроить все так, чтобы найти и поймать Мастера Оригами, устроить ему ловушку. Единственная проблема – слежка за самой Хинарией. Сейчас она, конечно, была уверена, что за ней никто не следил: она петляла как могла, обошла весь город чуть ли не трижды. Однако была вероятность, что шестерка Тролля шла за ней в ту ночь, когда она поселилась в мотеле. Тогда все очень плохо.<br/>Вариант третий: не выбирать никого из них. Поймать Мастера Оригами и отпустить ни в чем не повинного Лукаса, который слишком много о ней печется, в то время как она всего лишь приревновала к бывшей подружке да пришла к нему потрахаться. «Отличные, мать его, отношения», - вздохнула Хинария. Опять же в этом варианте надо устранить слежку. Вероятно, она скоро встретится с человеком, что помогает в разрушении её жизни. А пока Хинария встала, чтобы проверить сумки и вещи на предмет жучков и микрофонов. Нашелся только микрофон, который Хинария тут же сломала. Камер в номере она также не нашла. «Глупо подсовывать микрофон. Вероятно, прослеживают звонки, ну и ладно».<br/>Телефон завибрировал в кармане куртки. Это звонил брат. Недолго думая, она все же взяла трубку.<br/>- Привет, Хин, - послышался его голос, несколько обрадованный тем, что она ответила.<br/>- Привет, - сухо ответил она, и Трик ненадолго замолк.<br/>- Слушай… Я тут хотел бы извиниться… Может, сходим поужинать за мой счет? Пойдем куда захочешь…<br/>Хинария выглянула в окно. Недалеко от мотеля был уютный кафетерий. Она увидела табличку с адресом и продиктовала его Трику.<br/>- Через полчаса буду, жди.<br/>Приехал он минут на десять раньше, Хинария уже сидела за столиком и изучала меню. Он сел напротив и виновато улыбнулся.<br/>- Здесь неплохая паста, - сказала она вместо приветствия.<br/>- Кажется, я как-то здесь обедал. Ну… ты понимаешь… даже мотель рядом, где я останавливался, - усмехнулся Трик. Хинария надеялась, что она не изменилась в лице, поскольку Трику вовсе не обязательно знать где она сейчас живет.<br/>- Я… я заходил к тебе, но тебя не было дома. Сразу после того, как мы повздорили… Ты куда-то переехала?<br/>- Прогулка – лучший способ успокоиться, - ответила она. Трик не стал больше спрашивать. Они сделали небольшой заказ. Принесли еду быстро, Хинария глотала через ком в горле, потому что есть все же надо. Вроде получалось.<br/>- Итак… Я хочу извиниться, - было видно, что Трик выдавливал каждое слово из себя с трудом, словно ему приходилось мириться с тем, что его сестра влюблена в убийцу.<br/>- Не стоит. Ты никогда не сможешь принять бастардку искренне. Бесполезно нам пытаться примириться, поскольку у тебя слишком много причин меня ненавидеть, а мириться с твоей фальшивой улыбкой я не хочу, - Хинария поднялась из-за стола и пошла прочь. Ей не нужна жалость Трика. Более того, ей больше не нужна семья. Ей никто не нужен. Находясь в своих мыслях, Хинария не заметила, что следом за ней в мотель зашел Лукас, чтобы сунуть работнику сто баксов за три цифры её номера.</p>
<p>Утро в офисе было тихим, и это напрягало Хинарию. Она дождалась, когда в коридоре поднимется хоть какой-то шум, и начала разговор.<br/>- Лукас…<br/>- Да? – он повернулся к ней, оторвавшись от написания отчета. В глазах его мелькала вовсе не вина за вчерашнее, а скорее некоторая доля презрения. «Он, наверное, уже знает. От Трика».<br/>- Давай расстанемся, - сказала она. От этих слов стало легче, ведь ей казалось, что она не сможет сделать Лукаса счастливым. «Зачем же держать его?»<br/>- Нет, - ответил он, не раздумывая. – Я не отпущу тебя.<br/>Дверь кабинета открылась, и послышался смеющийся голос коллеги: - Кёя, тебе цветы.<br/>Курьер протиснулся в дверь и отдал ей красивый букет. Записка была спрятана среди роз специально так, чтобы её невозможно было разглядеть с первого раза.<br/>- Простите, мисс. Тайный поклонник считает, что вы сами поймете от кого, поэтому записки нет.<br/>Курьер вышел, а коллега остался стоять, заглянула ещё и секретарша босса, женщина лет сорока с ярко накрашенными губами.<br/>- Рассказывай, кто это, - улыбнулся парень.<br/>- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, - притворно удивилась Хина, освобождая вазу испод леденцов для букета.</p>
<p>Проверка склада и бывшей квартиры ни к чему не привела, во время обеда, уже как обычно, Лукас стоял у кассы, а Хина рассмотрела небольшую открытку. «Поздравляю!» - гласила красная надпись. На развороте было несколько строчек: «Сегодня в восемь у тебя. Мое терпение на исходе». На свидание к Мастеру Оригами девушка не собиралась. Она позвонила с телефона-автомата, чтобы сообщить о предстоящей попытке ограбления квартиры в восемь вечера человеком, известным как Мастер Оригами.</p>
<p>Было девять часов вечера. В дверь постучались. В глазке был виден низкорослый подросток с серыми волосами. «Где-то я его уже видела», - подумала Хина, но дверь открыла.<br/>- Здравствуйте, у вас не найдется соли? – спросил он. Хина задумалась и вспомнила, что соль брала на случай, если вдруг придется готовить в мотеле. Благо, плита в номере была. Хина жестом предложила ему войти и быстро извлекла из сумки солонку, которую отдала парнишке. Он засиял.<br/>- Спасибо. Если что, я в соседнем номере, 306.<br/>Хина кивнула, и парнишка ушел.<br/>Но не успела она отойти от двери, как в неё снова постучались. Девушка, не раздумывая, открыла.<br/>Теперь перед ней стоял Мастер Оригами. Он повернулся к, вероятно, тому парнишке.<br/>- Свободен, - сказал он, и голос вывел Хинарию из оцепенения. Она попыталась закрыть дверь, но Уоллес вошел легко и непринужденно, словно она не препятствовала, а наоборот, помогала.<br/>«Слабачка», - подумала Хинария.<br/>- Есть хочешь? – спросил Мартин будничным тоном, словно они уже несколько лет жили вместе, словно сегодня за ним не гналась полиция, хотя выглядел он запыхавшимся. Она помотала головой и медленно направилась к окну, надеясь, что сможет быстро свалить из открытого окна на пожарную лестницу, но Уоллес удержал её за руку, явно понимая, что она хочет сделать.<br/>«У меня что, все на лице написано?» - с горечью вздохнула Хинария. Вместо ответа был поцелуй, и в очередной раз она позволила своей крыше почти что съехать.</p>
<p>Она успела натянуть только джинсы, убийца, целовавший её спину, не позволил надеть даже майку.<br/>- Отпусти.<br/>Мартин прекратил обнимать её и наконец поднялся, начал одеваться. Она не смотрела в его сторону, натягивая майку. Вскоре убийца сел рядом.<br/>- Каков твой ответ?<br/>- Я… я пока ничего не решила.<br/>- Я жду ответа завтра. В семь у тебя дома. Не явишься – пожалеешь.<br/>- То есть… ты пытаешься принудить меня к выбору, да? Ну да, конечно. Если я не соглашусь сбежать с тобой, ты похитишь меня. Такой расклад? Да пошел ты, - выдохнула она зло.<br/>- А ты рассчитываешь, что пошлешь полицию в свою квартиру и все обойдется? Я не настолько глуп.<br/>- Твой мальчик позаботился предупредить? Так иди и трахни его, а потом сбеги с ним. Чем не вариант. Вроде красивый, сама б трахнула, - с усмешкой ответила Хинария. Мартин хотел что-то сказать, явно разозлившись, но, выдохнув, лишь поднялся с кровати.<br/>- Завтра в семь. И без полиции. Пожалеешь.<br/>Он открыл дверь, но за ней стояли Лукас и Трик. Убийца максимально быстро скрылся через окно, дальше по пожарной лестнице. Трик побежал за ним, а Лукас не спешил. Он взглянул на Хинарию. Конечно, шея в следах и измятая кровать не могли трактоваться иначе, чем «измена».<br/>- Мы квиты, да? – усмехнулся он как-то горько и вышел. Трик, вернувшийся в номер через окно, презрительно осмотрел её и тоже удалился. Хинарии не хотелось оправдываться.</p>
<p>Следующий рабочий день прошел как в тумане. Напарники даже не поздоровались. Хинарии стало абсолютно все равно на любое обращение к ней (так она только с пятого раза осознала, что её, между прочим, зовет шеф), а Лукасу, наверное, было противно. Хинария хотела извиниться перед ним, но он на предложение поужинать ответил отказом.<br/>- Я предлагала разойтись, - пожав плечами, сказала она. Лукас не ответил на эту фразу, только скомкано попрощавшись.<br/>Он вышел из кабинета, а Хинария пробежала глазами по утренней газете. «Бассейн закрыли на ремонт, Мастер Оригами сбежал, скоро снова будет дождь…».<br/>Вскоре на смену бессмысленному чтению пришла работа. Покопавшись в документах, Хинария нашла один адрес: старая квартира Уоллеса. Сейчас это было полуразрушенное здание, которое никто не хотел сносить. Возможно, там все ещё была вода и электричество, но Хинарии не хотелось уточнять. Она набрала номер Лукаса, находя действительно важную зацепку.<br/>Но Лукас не отвечал.<br/>- Давай же! – нервно выдохнула она. – Возьми трубку!<br/>Было восемь вечера. «Пожалеешь».<br/>Хинария взглянула на свой стол. Открытка, которую она, по глупости, не спрятала, уже не лежала на столе. «Он нашел… Идиот!»<br/>Девушка покинула офис так быстро, как только смогла, но прежде чем отправиться к себе, решила все же заскочить домой к Лукасу.</p>
<p>Открыл очень похожий на него человек. «Брат».<br/>- Извините, Лукас дома?<br/>- Нет. Он ушел… часа два назад. Сказал, что дело по работе, что надо заскочить к напарнице…<br/>- Ясно… Спасибо. Если он вернется, скажите, чтобы позвонил, - и, не уточняя кому, Хинария сбежала по лестнице вниз, торопясь домой.</p>
<p>Дверь была открыта. Журнальный столик разбит в дребезги, старая газета помялась. Следы крови: кто-то кого-то ударил. Сомнений не было: Мартин победил.<br/>Хинария выдохнула и достала телефон, позвонила Трику. Он тоже не отвечал. Хинария позвонила Айлиш, но та тоже не знала, куда делся Трик.<br/>- Он вышел час назад в магазин, что-то задерживается.<br/>- Извини, я не могу до него дозвониться… Когда придет домой, пусть позвонит мне, хорошо?<br/>- Хин.<br/>- Да?<br/>- Что-то случилось?<br/>Хинария сглотнула.<br/>- Я все исправлю, - сброс звонка.</p>
<p>В номере мотеля на столе её ждала коробка из-под обуви. Хинария открыла её. В ней находились флешка, телефон и три фигурки оригами. Хинария осмотрела телефон: он просил флешку. Хинария вставила её в свой мобильник. В небольшой программе автозапуска был таймер на час и текст приветствия.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Я в месте, которое можно использовать только после разрушения или возрождения»</p>
</blockquote><p>Хинария развернула все три фигурки оригами. На первой был схематический рисунок нескольких строений с адресами. Парк, где был желоб с водой; склад; бассейн на реконструкции; пруд на окраине города и старая квартира Уоллеса. Во второй фигурке пряталось следующее послание:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Спасение двух дорогих жизней стоит того, чтобы совершить кругосветное путешествие»</p>
</blockquote><p>Третья фигурка содержала ещё два адреса с примечаниями: «Ограбь почти голого бедняка ради собственной выгоды. Побудь корыстной» и «Убей собаку. Её фотография даст новый ключ».<br/>Хинария почувствовала, как подгибаются ноги. Она не умела совершать преступлений.</p>
<p>В квартире нашелся старый мамин пуховик, а в ящике стола ещё не высохшая красная гуашь. Оставалось лишь применить смекалку.<br/>На улице около торгового центра действительно был почти раздетый нищий. Девушка подошла к нему и увидела в его шляпе флешку.<br/>- Здравствуйте. Могу я попросить вас об одолжении? – мягко начала девушка.<br/>- Одолжении? Что я могу тебе одолжить?<br/>- Я отдам вам этот пуховик, он очень теплый, если вы дадите мне посмотреть флешку, что находится у вас в шляпе. Флешку верну, да ещё сверху сотню дам.<br/>Старик критически её осмотрел, достал из шляпы дрожащими руками флешку и притянул к своей шее.<br/>- Сначала пуховик.<br/>Хинария помогла нищему одеться, дала ему сотню и вставила сначала флешку с таймером, а потом и флешку нищего в телефон. Один из пяти адресов был зачеркнут.</p>
<p>Собака была привязана к забору около дома. Она была голодна и зла. Прежде чем к ней идти, Хинария купила в магазине собачий корм. Дав немного собаке, она села рядом с ней.<br/>- Послушай, дружок, ты умеешь выполнять команду «лежать»?<br/>Пес послушно лег.<br/>- А «умри»?<br/>Пес разлегся так натурально, что Хинарии осталось лишь положить краску и сфотографировать. Через пять минут вычеркнули ещё один адрес.<br/>Оставались склад, бассейн и квартира. Хинария начала думать логически: запереть двух взрослых мужчин в квартире, полуразрушенной, откуда легко можно закричать и быть услышанным – не вариант. Склад имел эхо, к тому же располагался около завода, работающего в ночную смену. Бассейн был идеальным вариантом.</p>
<p>У забора стояла машина Лукаса, словно ориентир. Проникнуть оказалось легко. Хинария прошла по темным коридорам к светлой двери, где слышался шум воды и голос брата. Она открыла дверь и…</p>
<p>- Ну что, как водичка? – усмехнулся черноволосый мужчина. Трик не взглянул на него, пытаясь привести в чувство Лукаса. Ногу сдавливал металлический браслет, и похоже, что их ноги были прикованы ко дну бассейна. Лукас не просыпался.<br/>«Сильно же ему досталось…»<br/>Сам де Риан помнил лишь, что его ударили по голове, когда он вышел из дома. Очнулся он, когда вода едва не накрыла его лежащего. Трик ещё стоял на ногах, но вода была уже по грудь, и её количество стремительно увеличивалось.<br/>- Я думаю, ты умрешь быстрее меня, - громко сказал Трик, слыша шаги в коридоре и пытаясь заглушить их. Но убийца тоже расслышал, что кто-то идет. Дверь открылась: на пороге стояла сестра, которая тут же посмотрела на Трика. Мастер Оригами приставил к её голове пистолет.<br/>- Ну привет, - усмехнулся Уоллес. Хинария повернулась на голос, и в лицо ей уперлось дуло пистолета.<br/>- Не жалеешь о том, что раньше не пришла?<br/>Хинария не ответила.<br/>- Отдай мне пистолет.<br/>Девушке пришлось подчиниться. Уоллес забрал его себе и отошел на пару шагов назад, опуская и свой. Он достал из кармана пару ключей.<br/>- Эти ключи – от кандалов, что приковывают тех двоих.<br/>Девушка повернулась к Лукасу и Трику. Трик увидел в её глазах смятение. Она не могла сделать выбор.<br/>- Я не знаю какой ключ от чьих. Мне все равно. Если ты поедешь со мной я отдам тебе оба ключа. Если нет, я выброшу один.<br/>- Не выбрасывай, - только и выдавила она испуганно. – Ты заставляешь меня делать совершенно бессмысленные вещи. Это не то, что называется справедливостью.<br/>- Как жаль, но ты ограбила бродягу и убила собаку.<br/>- Нет. Бродяге я отдала старый пуховик, а собаку всего лишь измазала в краске.<br/>Уоллес, явно недовольный таким ответом, направился к бассейну, поднес один из ключей к сточной трубе.<br/>Хинария бросилась за ним, на лице её было отчаяние. Мартин отпустил ключ, Хинария сунула руку, чтобы схватить его, но, похоже не успела. Когда она вынимала руку, Трик разглядел блеск от воды. «Или она…»<br/>Девушка повернулась к Мартину.<br/>- Ты… Ты сволочь.<br/>Он обнял её, и дальше Трик не смотрел, потому что вода почти достигала подбородка, а Лукас, что был ниже его, уже хлебал воду ртом.</p>
<p>Он обнял её, и новый поцелуй едва не снес крышу, но она мягко отстранилась, взяв его ладонь в свою. Она достала пистолет с пояса Мастера Оригами и вложила в его ладонь, направив на себя.<br/>- Заставляя меня делать этот выбор, ты убиваешь меня, потому что лишаешь меня либо дорогих мне людей, либо свободы. Убиваешь. Это точно. А если ты… действительно любишь меня, - тут она направила пистолет на него, все ещё держа его ладонью Мартина, - то ты совершаешь самоубийство. Боже, какие у тебя теплые руки… - она прикрыла глаза, осторожно водя пальцами по его ладони. Убийца застыл, глядя на неё изумленно: она редко проявляла нежность. Она обняла своими пальцами его пальцы и нажала на курок. Мартин все ещё стоял.<br/>- Прости. Я люблю тебя, но у этой любви нет будущего. Я страж порядка, который не имеет права бежать за тобой на край света. Если бы ты не был убийцей, если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах… Я бы полюбила тебя, несмотря ни на что. В любой другой жизни. Но не в этой. И это твоя вина, детоубийца.<br/>Ещё теплые губы были податливы, стекленеющий взгляд был изумленным, но понимающим.<br/>- Прости, Лорен, - сказал он и рухнул на кафельную плитку. Пистолет остался в его руке. Хинария отключила набор воды и поспешила с бассейн, перед этим забрав ключ и свой пистолет у Мартина. Она достала из кармана ключ, который все же успела схватить, и прыгнула в воду. Первый ключ подошел Трику, и Хинария, не вылезая за кислородом, освободила ещё и Лукаса. Брат и сестра молча вытащили агента ФБР на плитку. Хинария бросилась его откачивать, Трик помогал. Вскоре Лукас закашлялся и очнулся. Он хмуро оглядел окружение, заметил ещё дышащего Мастера Оригами и нахмурился.<br/>- Самоубийство, - хмуро сказал Трик. – Полный псих.<br/>Хинария удивленно взглянула на него, но быстро кивнула в подтверждение его слов, поскольку Лукас смотрел на неё. Из кармана ещё живого убийцы Лукас достал ключи от своей машины, Хинария протерла салфетками все, чего они касались, Трик вытер пол шваброй. Девушка достала из кармана убийцы какую-то левую бумажку и сложила из неё орхидею, тщательно натягивая на пальцы рукава кофты. После уничтожения улик они ушли. Дыхание детоубийцы оборвалось в тот же миг, как за ними захлопнулась дверь.</p>
<p>Лукас поехал отвозить Трика домой. Она пошла своей дорогой. Никто её не останавливал. Начался дождь. В телефонной будке она увидела того сероволосого парнишку. Он наверняка звонил полиции: несколько сгорбился, чтобы понизить голос. Хинария направилась в мотель. Там она приняла душ, переоделась и пустилась в размышления.<br/>«Прости, Лорен». Перед какой именно Лорен он извинялся? Фальшивой или реальной? Хинария подумала, что это была реальная Лорен, его жертва. «Пусть так. Значит, он прощен».<br/>Но на девушке лежало чувство вины. Она убила. Это ощущение давило на неё тяжким грузом, словно она была виновна во всех преступлениях Мартина, словно она стала Мастером Оригами. Из старой бумажки она сложила орхидею, подобную той, что она оставила убийце, и усмехнулась как-то горько. В дверь постучались. Сероволосый парнишка протянул солонку.<br/>- Спасибо.<br/>- Зайдешь ненадолго? У меня есть просьба.<br/>Он зашел, Хинария закрыла дверь и предложила ему сесть на кресло, но он остался стоять.<br/>- Для начала… Что ты сказал полиции?<br/>- Что в здании бассейна слышатся выстрелы, я боюсь находиться рядом с местом преступления, поэтому не называю себя.<br/>Хинария улыбнулась: - Умно.<br/>- Спасибо.<br/>- Ты ведь имеешь связь со своим боссом? Ммм… Троллем?<br/>- Да, имею.<br/>- У меня есть… заказ на убийство.<br/>Он удивился, но кивнул, давая понять, что такое возможно.<br/>- В ближайшее время, желательно в течение недели, нужно убить одного человека. Можете устроить все как ограбление, это даже поощряется.<br/>- Такие услуги не дешевые.<br/>- Я заплачу сколько нужно.<br/>- Сорок тысяч.<br/>- Это стоимость профессионального киллера? Нет, жертве хватит ножа в печень. Сойдут даже шестерки. Она не будет сопротивляться.<br/>- Имя?<br/>Хинария достала из кармана куртки бумажку, которую ей дал Тролль.</p>
<p>Шла вторая неделя тишины и покоя. Мастер Оригами убил себя, о чем сообщили во всех новостях, а Айлиш даже состряпала вполне правдивую статью о том, что это случилось из-за несчастной любви к бывшей подружке (какой именно – не уточнялось), но та уже была замужем и даже не стала слушать убийцу, потому он и повесился. (Во всех источниках говорилось о смерти через повешение и бумажной орхидее в его руках)<br/>Шла вторая неделя с той ночи, когда Хинария-влюбленная убила Мартина, а Хинария-страж-порядка с удивлением констатировала факт самоубийства. Она вернулась в свою квартиру, где все привела в порядок. В шкафу обнаружилось две рубашки Мартина, которые она ночью отнесла на его могилу вместе с букетом орхидей. Простояла она недолго, и скрылась быстрее, чем явился сторож. Хотя на могиле и так было много всяких бумажных фигурок да орхидей от поклонников, но вряд ли у кого были рубашки убийцы.<br/>«О которых, кстати, Айлиш упомянула в статье».<br/>Шла вторая неделя, и Хинария возвращалась с места преступления. Позвонил Лукас.<br/>- Ты уже идешь в офис?<br/>- Да, а что?<br/>- Можешь по пути купить несколько ручек и немного леденцов? Закончились.<br/>Ответить девушка не успела, резкая боль внизу живота заставила задохнуться. Струилась кровь. Проходившие мимо парни быстро отобрали сумку.<br/>- Хина? Хина!<br/>Она лежала на земле, пытаясь подняться, но не могла и пальцем пошевелить. Почему-то парализовало. Скоро и голос Лукаса, зовущий её, оборвался: телефон можно было продать за пару сотен. Сознание почернело, когда рядом раздался мужской крик: «Позвоните в скорую!»</p>
<p>В сознание она пришла в белой палате. Рядом слышался какой-то шум. Еле разлепив глаза, девушка посмотрела на источник шума.<br/>- Пап?..<br/>- Очнулась-таки, - улыбнулся мужчина, до того резавший яблоко. – Есть будешь?<br/>Она не успела ответить, как очищенная от кожуры долька яблока оказалась во рту. Пришлось жевать. Как ни странно, проглотить удалось легко.<br/>- Ты что здесь?..<br/>- Я приехал навестить тебя и Трика. В день, когда приехал, тебя и ограбили. Прошло четыре дня. И, как ни странно, грабителей уже нашли и наказали.<br/>Хинария удивилась. В переулке было темно, парни наверняка быстро ушли, никого не должно было быть рядом… «Как меня нашли?.. По телефону? Лукас?»<br/>От раздумий девушку отвлек букет, который она увидела.<br/>- Лилии…<br/>Отец хотел что-то сказать, но тут в палату вошел брат с Леном.<br/>- Привет, Хина! – улыбнулся мальчик.<br/>- Привет, - она тоже улыбнулась.<br/>- Ты как? – спросил Трик. Девушка пожала плечами. Единственное, что она чувствовала – легкость. В этой белой палате, мягко залитой солнцем и запахом лилий, её любимых цветов, все казалось простым и безмятежным, словно не было пяти лет агонии, бессонниц, нескончаемой путаницы в масках… Словно никогда и не было Мастера Оригами.<br/>Хинария засмотрелась на букет, Лен забрался к ней на кровать в ноги и смотрел на тетю во все глаза.<br/>- Не помню, какие ты любишь… Взял любимые мамины. Кстати, все никак не могу до неё дозвониться. Ты не знаешь…<br/>- Мама умерла два… извини, семь лет назад.<br/>- Что? – воскликнули в один голос Рудольф и Трик. Мужчина повернулся к своему сыну: - Ты тоже не знал?<br/>- Нет…<br/>- Брат и сестра, живут в одном городе… Да что с вами такое?<br/>- Извини, пап, мы все ещё не ладим.<br/>Лен подобрался ближе к Хинарии и обнял её. Девушка перебирала его волосы. Трик вздохнул под взглядом отца: - Это так.<br/>Лен попытался перелезть через девушку, чтобы слезть, но случайно уперся ей в рану. В глазах потемнело, Трик быстро стащил сына с кровати.<br/>- Извини, - опустил голову Лен.<br/>- Ерунда, - махнула она рукой, смахивая слезы.<br/>- Ладно… Мы пойдем, - попрощался Трик, и они покинули палату. Хинария не особо держала их.<br/>- Спасибо за цветы. Я тоже люблю лилии.<br/>- Как… как она умерла?<br/>- Если помнишь, она была очень болезненной… Я не знаю, чем, но она заболела, не серьезно это казалось, но… - рассказ о матери навевал легкую грусть, но это не омрачало легкости.<br/>- Прости.<br/>- За что? – искренне удивилась Хинария.<br/>- Из меня хреновый отец.<br/>- Не было бы у меня такого отца, я бы связалась с плохой компанией и умерла бы от передоза где-нибудь в подворотне.<br/>- А так ты гробишь себя работой…<br/>- Вряд ли ограбление связано с работой.<br/>- А… кстати. Мне тут по пути попался какой-то сероволосый парнишка, который просил передать пакет и сказать, что некий Тролль благодарит тебя за помощь в избавлении его от безголовых шестерок. С бандой связалась?<br/>«Значит, нашедший меня тоже из троллевской банды…»<br/>- Нет, это я так, потихоньку спасаю мир от зла, от которого его ещё можно спасти. Тролль – зло, от которого спастись нельзя. Его даже тюрьма не останавливает… А что в пакете?<br/>- Старый мамин пуховик и коробка гуаши.<br/>Хинария звонко смеялась, пока в глазах снова не потемнело от боли.<br/>- Эй, ты поосторожнее с собой, - напрягся отец.<br/>- Извини. Просто… Это забавно. Я… Я не могу объяснить.<br/>- Я буду плохим отцом, если не поинтересуюсь.<br/>В дверь постучались.<br/>- Позже расскажу. Просто знай, что самоубийство – убийство.<br/>Мужчина нахмурился.<br/>- Открыто!<br/>Вошел Лукас с небольшим букетом роз.<br/>- Привет, - поздоровалась Хинария с ним, но без улыбки. Легкость несколько рассеялась, поскольку в комнату вошел ещё не решенный вопрос.<br/>- Привет, - с легкой улыбкой кивнул он и протянул ей букет. Хинария взяла его и вдохнула несколько резкий и тянущий аромат. Он возвращал пять лет обратно. Солнце скрылось за тучами.<br/>- Кхм.<br/>- Ах, прости. Лукас, это мой отец – Рудольф Фудзиоме. Пап, это мой напарник – Лукас Сайлент.<br/>Они пожали руки и кивнули друг другу. Лукас как-то странно посмотрел на Хинарию, а потом улыбнулся Рудольфу: - Простите, Рудольф, могу я попросить вас об одной услуге?<br/>- Смотря, о чем идет речь, - несколько удивленно сказал мужчина.<br/>- Могу я попросить у вас руку и сердце вашей дочери?<br/>Хинария во все глаза посмотрела на Лукаса.<br/>- Согласен, - ответил мужчина, критично осмотрев Лукаса.<br/>- А меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?!</p>
<p>Лукас действительно хотел свадьбы.<br/>- Я не умею готовить, я тебе изменяла, я не люблю тебя, у тебя есть Ровена.<br/>- О последнем пункте ты бы не упомянула, будь ты равнодушна ко мне, а ты ревнуешь, значит любишь. Готовить умеешь, семь лет не в кафе же ела? Да и ещё… я прощаю тебе измену, потому что… приставания Ровены я подстроил. Мы друзья. Я просто попросил её подыграть мне.<br/>- Дай угадаю, на прощание она сказала: «Если у тебя ничего не получится с ней, я ещё свободна, Лу», - Хинария кисло усмехнулась.<br/>- Ага, именно так, - с легкой улыбкой подтвердил он.<br/>- Тогда вали, у нас ничего не получается.<br/>- Не часто вижу, как ты хамишь. Тебе просто неприятен такой расклад, поэтому ты пытаешься показать себя обиженной, чтобы я почувствовал себя виноватым и не ушел к Ровене. А я и так не уйду.<br/>- Где ты всего этого нахватался? – спросила Хинария с изумлением.<br/>- От меня, - сказал брат Лукаса из прихожей. – Маркус, брат Лукаса, работаю психологом. Приятно познакомиться.<br/>- Вау, - только и выдала Хинария.<br/>- Она согласна?<br/>- Ещё нет.<br/>- Ну ты и тугодум, Лукас, - Маркус приложил руку ко лбу, а потом схватил Хинарию за руку и потащил в сторону спальни. Непонятно, чего он хотел достичь этим путем, но добился лишь удара в промежность.<br/>- В такой ситуации я и без Лукаса справлюсь, ага.<br/>- А если насильников будет несколько? – спросил Лукас, доставая из морозилки пакет со льдом для брата.<br/>- Тогда советую тебе пойти в качалку, прежде чем шататься ночью по улицам, полным извращенцев.<br/>Маркус заржал, за что пакет со льдом прилетел ему в лицо. Семейный ужин удался.</p>
<p>- Ты обещала быть в восемь, а сейчас уже две минуты, - сказал отец, резавший на кухне салат.<br/>- Я до кухни дошла за две минуты, потому что долго раздевалась. Так что не надо тут.<br/>Отец тихо рассмеялся.<br/>- Салат будешь?<br/>- Да, давно мне никто не готовил.<br/>Сели ужинать. После еды мужчина спросил: - Так что ты там хотела рассказать? Про самоубийство, которое убийство.<br/>- Извини. Мне нужно время.<br/>Мужчина поднялся из-за стола, достал пуховик мамы, развернул его. В свертке оказалась записная книжка.<br/>- Это ускорит процесс?<br/>- Ты читал?<br/>- Нет.<br/>Хинария взяла книжку и села на диван. Она осторожно провела рукой по кожаной обложке, медленно оттянула резинку.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Просил мелкого купить обычный блокнот, нет, он купил хороший, теперь нужно отдать ему денег, которых почти нет. Ну и ладно, все равно ещё найду».</p>
</blockquote><p>Дальше прилагались расчеты с деньгами, вклеенные рецепты (четыре из пяти Мартин приготовил ей), небольшие заметки, названия схем оригами.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Наконец-то я могу сесть и разобраться со своими мыслями. После ареста не получалось, в тюрьме вести какие-либо записи и вовсе опасно: охранникам платят мало, так что они готовы спереть какую-нибудь личную вещичку известного убийцы, чтобы продать её последователям или журналистам, чтобы те раздули «правду». У меня пропал только какой-то дешевый карандаш, который вообще был казенным. Итак, о чем это я? Соберись, Уоллес. Пора уже подумать об этой «Лорен». Или… Хинари Кёя? Хи на ри я»,</p>
</blockquote><p>- тут девушка представила, как Мартин приценивается к её имени, пробует каждый слог на вкус. Это было приятно.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Странное имя, но очень красивое, как и она сама. Конечно, такая милая девочка вряд ли смахивала на шлюху, да и она сама это понимала. Я понял, что это не Лорен сразу, но игра мне понравилась. Тем более не гоже девушке, решившей просто узнать побольше о деле, быть изнасилованной каким-то подонком. Секс со мной уж точно лучше.<br/>Загадка. Вот чем она была. Зачем она притворяется матерью-шлюхой? Почему так легко видит логические цепочки? Как ей удавалось разгадать то, что многим не под силу?<br/>Было очень странно увидеть у неё пистолет. Вроде логично, что она агент ФБР, но было… неожиданно. Неприятно. И она так легко перешла от личных отношений к отношениям преступника и работника правоохранительных органов… Внешне. В глазах её явственно читалось смятение, но почему-то никто не хотел его видеть, а может, видеть его мог не каждый, а только тот, кто сам испытал такое же потрясение. Смерть близкого человека. В её квартире, по словам мелкого, есть комната, в которую она не заходит. Комната опрятная, чистая. Кровать аккуратно застелена, на комоде и тумбочках лежит ровный слой пыли. На одной из тумбочек рамка с фотографией женщины, очень похожей на неё. Её мать была очень красивой. Хинария вся пошла в неё, вот только глаза… Наверное, от отца. Она сама очень красивая. Ей больше пошли бы платья с разлетающимися юбками да соломенные шляпы или цветочные венки. Я бы целовал её до бесконечности. Странная, красивая и одинокая. Мне хочется согреть её, уйти с ней отсюда и больше никогда не возвращаться. Согласится ли она? Не знаю».</p>
</blockquote><p>Дальше вновь было несколько расчетов, газетные вырезки про его побег, вырезки некрологов… Он бережно собирал всю жизнь по крупицам, строил планы, пытался понять самого себя. Хинарии нравились его мысли, его почерк, его конкретность. Жаль, что это она увидела только после смерти.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Она увидит этот текст только в том случае, если я умру. Если мы сбежим, я сожгу эту книженцию и больше никогда не вспомню о мыслях, изложенных в ней. На прошлом будет стоять крест. Для нас будет только настоящее и будущее на два-три месяца вперед. Единственная мысль, которую я точно захочу воплотить в жизнь, это платье. Она наверняка будет очень красивой в белой полупрозрачной (?) ткани в летний зной. Черт возьми, мне вряд ли хватит смелости предложить ей одеть платье. И трезвым я к ней точно не пойду»</p>
</blockquote><p>Хинария осторожно улыбнулась, но тут же закусила губу. Отец не должен видеть этой улыбки. Девушка осторожно перелистнула страницу: снова газетные вырезки, теперь уже про ремонт бассейна, продажу склада и целый блок съемных квартир; какие-то нелепые схемы, в которых фигурировали Лукас, Трик, Артем, Ровена и сама Хинария. Из них она не смогла ничего понять.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Огрызается; пьет кофе; удивляется, что спала; не ест; уходит вечером черт знает куда.<br/>Тумба -&gt; запечатанное снотворное.<br/>Не спит и не пытается уснуть? Как-то это… странно.<br/>Мелкий говорит, что гуляет по ночам по городу. А вот здесь проблема: свалит на прогулку и не найду. Не хотелось бы потерять с ней контакт. К крайним мерам прибегать тоже не хочется.<br/>Смог найти пятнадцать штук. Хватит, чтобы покинуть город».</p>
</blockquote><p>«Он… действительно собирал деньги на поездку?» - спросила себя Хинария. Пролистав немного вперед заметила столбик, в котором количество денег постепенно увеличивалось. Цифры доросли до сорока тысяч. Девушка вернулась к чтению.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Поссорилась с братом. Мелкий показал запись. Призналась брату, что любит меня. Достаточно… забавно. Теперь Трик доводит ребенка до школы, не доверяет это Айлиш. Опасается. Она ушла в мотель. Почему не к напарнику? Все не так уж гладко?<br/>Когда вернулся вечером, еда была в мусорке. Она издевается. Денег и так мало, я ещё и на продукты тратился. Зря что ли?<br/>Не время злиться. Она просто пытается думать, что я ей не нужен»</p>
</blockquote><p>После этой записи следовали какие-то слова, которые были старательно зачеркнуты, словно Мастер Оригами не хотел в чем-то признаваться даже себе. Куда уж ей?..</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Она была в тюрьме. Наверное, уже знает, что я за ней слежу. Предупредил мелкого».</p>
</blockquote><p>Очередной промежуток с вычислениями, заметками и номерами телефонов, вероятно, предлагающих работу.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Навестил Алана. Дело поручено им, знают все из полиции. Значит, побег надо тщательно продумать так, чтобы её не искали. Возможно, подстроить нашу смерть. Ничего больше на ум не приходит. Конечно, только если она согласится.<br/>Мелкий выяснил, что они наведались к Лайер, этой ошибке природы.<br/>Выследил Хинарию от дома Лайер. Похоже, что-то случилось. Зная рыжую, она попыталась как-то приставать к Лукасу.<br/>Она бродила долго, что странно. Иногда кружила вокруг одного дома. Может, не разбирала дороги, а потом села в парке. Я сел рядом с ней и… Впервые видел, как она плачет. А потом она начала говорить, как ей меня жаль, что она не хочет быть со мной. Это было так… странно. Мы впервые говорили так. Предложение о побеге она так и не выслушала. Ещё одна попытка, и я точно взрываюсь».</p>
</blockquote><p>Хинария вздохнула. Отец налил ей чаю и сел рядом.<br/>- Что-то прорисовывается?<br/>- Только то, что я полная дура. И… что я зря убила человека.<br/>- Ты будешь сожалеть не об убийстве, Хина. Тебя будут резать эти противные чувства вины и недосказанности, - серьезно сказал отец.<br/>- Откуда…<br/>- Я предполагаю, что все здесь об этом… Мартине Уоллесе, верно? Вы не могли понять друг друга, не хватило времени. Ты – примерный страж порядка, он – убийца.<br/>- В прошлом тоже…<br/>- Прошлое не помешало ему стать преступником, верно? – мягко улыбнулся отец. Хина обняла его.<br/>- Можешь не дочитывать, если тебе тяжело, - осторожно сказал он.<br/>- Я прочту позже, пап. Спасибо.</p>
<p>Сон долго не шел, как всегда бывает. Хинария распечатала пачку снотворного и заглотила одну таблетку. На несколько часов была пустота. Проснулась она рано утром, достала дневник и продолжила чтение.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>«Приглашение она не приняла, наслала копов, пришлось тащиться в её мотель. Дал ещё один шанс решить все мирным путем. Есть вариант как похитить Лукаса и Трика, но лучше не торопиться. Я надеюсь на положительный ответ. К сожалению, эти двое меня видели. Но, судя по их кислым рожам, отношения между ними и Хинарией испортились окончательно. Возможно, она не станет их спасать, если я все же попытаюсь провернуть похищение. Испытания можно приготовить за час, даже меньше. Тем более с поддержкой мелкого.<br/>Итак, 6:30. Я хочу услышать ответ»</p>
</blockquote><p>Хинария осторожно улыбнулась: - Прости, я выбираю жизнь без тебя.<br/>Подожженные страницы словно отвечали девушке: «Я понимаю».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>